Es por ti
by Dunixe
Summary: Ella había aprendido de primera mano como era el amor no correspondido. Había derramado lágrimas y pasado noches en vela esperando a aquel que no llegaría. Cuando pensó por fin alcanzarlo, desapareció nuevamente con la promesa de regresar, sin embargo, ella ya estaba cansada de esperar. Cerraría ese ciclo, y lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.


Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.  
AVISO: Este fanfiction participa en el RETO #FortunaMusical de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love** Basado en la canción Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Habiendo sacado las llaves de su departamento, Sakura Haruno se disponía a entrar llevando algunas bolsas con papelería del hospital en el que trabajaba junto con algunos víveres que había comprado de paso.

Se adentró en el pequeño pasillo encendió las luces y dejo en la cocineta la bolsa con la comida de los próximos días, caminó un poco más y colocó la otra bolsa con la papelería junto a una mesita de centro y se sentó justo al lado suspirando.

— "Ah… Esto es tan monótono" — Se dijo mientras miraba la bolsa con la papelería. Todos los días llegaba del hospital para escribir todas las historias medicas, reescribir las mal escritas y completar las notas de sus ayudantes. —"Extraño las misiones" — Volteó a mirar la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su pequeño departamento.

Se levantó unos minutos después y se dirigió a la cocineta, había comprado un paquete de croquetas de pulpo las cuales calentó en una pequeña sartén acompañándolas con arroz al vapor que ya tenía preparado. Al terminar de comer dejo el sobrante en la sartén y decidió tomar un baño.

No tardó mucho, se vistió con un short pequeño y una camiseta de tirantes sin el apretado sostén, estaba por fin en casa y la libertad de estar agusto y en paz le apremiaba en un pesado día de trabajo.

Regresó a la mesita de centro y se sentó jalando la bolsa con la papelería del hospital

— Mou… en realidad no quiero hacer esto — Mencionó y optó por ignorar aquella bolsa. Recargó su espalda en los pies del sofá colocando sus brazos abiertos en el asiento del mismo enfocando la fotografía enmarcada del equipo 7 que tenía adornando aquella mesita. — Esa es la única fotografía que tengo de ti, y no es la mejor Sasuke-kun. — Le dijo a la foto arqueando su ceja izquierda mientras volvía a recargar sus codos sobre la mesita para acercársele a la imagen. Entrecerró sus ojos y con una mueca de enojo comenzó una letanía en su cabeza.

 _"Sasuke, ese es el nombre de aquel hombre que siempre he amado. A decir verdad, no siempre lo amé. En un principio era simple admiración y enamoramiento de una niña que quería verlo siempre y que hubiese sido la más feliz si el le hubiese dirigido la palabra._

 _No sabía que el había vivido una tragedia y por supuesto él nunca volteó a mirarme. Tenía en mente metas muy altas, metas oscuras._

 _En la academia Ino y otras niñas estaban atraídas por él y mi competencia siempre fue dura hasta que el destino nos unió en el equipo 7. Incluyendo a Naruto, nunca podre dejar de lado a Naruto, su peor enemigo y mejor amigo._

 _Ahora que lo pienso el destino fue cruel con los tres. Naruto es como el sol, Sasuke es como la luna y yo, yo siempre he sido opacada por ambos astros. Soy como una estrella que no puede brillar como ellos por que es demasiado pequeña, insignificante._

 _Cuando Sasuke mencionó su venganza, cuando creí que por fin había llegado un poco a su corazón. Cuando creí que podíamos ayudarlo, él, él se había ido dejándome, dejándonos._

 _Ocurrieron tantas desgracias y momentos duros. Naruto me había prometido traerlo de vuelta y lo logró._

 _"Perdóname Sakura" me dijo; tantas cosas que quería decirle y solo "Estúpido" salió de mi boca cuando comencé a llorar tratando de cauterizar las heridas de los brazos de aquellos que por fin habían saldado cuentas. Pero, ¿Para qué? Ah si, para irse de nueva cuenta a "Redimir sus pecados" algo de lo que –según él– yo no era parte._

 _¿Acaso yo no cometí el pecado de querer asesinarlo para después seguirlo en el infierno? ¿Ese no es un pecado?_

 _Ahora estoy esperándote nuevamente, **"No puedo llorar por que se que para ti eso refleja debilidad, me siento forzada a reír, a sonreír todos los días, mi corazón ya no puede romperse más porque ni siquiera está completo" Sasuke-kun, respóndeme "Es por ti, que nunca más me arriesgare, Es por ti que he aprendido a jugar del lado seguro para que no me lastimen más.  
Es por ti, que tengo miedo … Es por ti que no se como dejar que alguien entre a mi vida"**_

 _Estoy cansada de mi monotonía, estoy cansada de desvelarme como cuando era una niña, Sasuke, quiero dejar de amarte por que ahora, es aún más difícil para mi. Ya no somos niños, ya no puedo desperdiciar mi vida en un objetivo perdido, si en verdad yo no significo nada para ti, házmelo saber…"_

Su monólogo interno le había hecho derramar un par de lagrimas como cada noche desde hacia un mes, estaba decidida, no podía volver a esperarle y esa noche la había elegido como el comienzo de su nueva vida cuando escuchó un ruido que la hizo encender su sentido ninja al máximo.

Su pequeño apartamento estaba situado en la parte mas alta del edificio, notó pasos trastabillados dirigiéndose a su puerta, rápidamente tomó un kunai de su chaleco táctico y aguardo el inminente ataque que nunca llegó. Al notar el incomodo silencio decidió explorar en busca de cualquier peligro. Suavemente se acercó a su puerta y trató de sentir algún chakra enemigo. Nada.

No quería alertar a quien estuviese del otro lado así que se preparó para abrir la puerta. Tomó con sumo cuidado el pomo de metal frío y de un solo tirón abrió la puerta revelando un bulto humano rodeado de una capa oscura en el pasillo de su piso.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. — Sasuke-kun… — El kunai que empuñaba cayó sonoramente al piso mientras se abalanzaba sobre el ex-vengador — ¡Sasuke! — Le gritó y le giro con cuidado — ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —

— Sakura… — el pelinegro sostenía su lado izquierdo con fuerza—

— Sasuke-kun debemos ir al hospital

— No

— Pero no estas bien, necesitas…

— Hazlo aquí

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No es necesario

— Pero…

— No me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido contigo Sakura. Son solo quemaduras.

La ojijade no tuvo mas opción que obedecerlo. Algo no cuadraba, el estaba respondiendo bastante bien como para haberse encontrado en el piso minutos antes. Le ayudó a reincorporarse y ambos entraron al pequeño departamento. Llegaron al sillón dónde antes ella se encontraba recargada y ambos se sentaron en el.

— Quítate la ropa, necesito revisarte. Explícame que sucedió.

El pelinegro obedeció con la ayuda de Sakura para quitarse sus ropas con cuidado, el rostro de la pelirosa palideció al ver las quemaduras que el pecho y brazo izquierdo del Uchiha tenían.

— Una batalla antes de llegar a la aldea, nada complicado. — Respondió Sasuke sin dar mas explicación

—¿Por qué no llegaste al hospital?

— Tu departamento está más cerca.

El tenía razón, el hospital estaba más al centro de la ciudad y el departamento de la pelirosa se encontraba mas cerca de las puertas de la aldea. Sin embargo, el tenía ya mucho tiempo sin saber nada de la aldea y ahora como si siempre lo hubiese sabido, había llegado con Sakura en una emergencia.

— Sasuke-kun… — La chica juntó chakra en sus manos y comenzó la curación — He visto muchas heridas y esto…

— No hace falta que indagues

— Estas son quemaduras hechas con chidori. Lo que me hace pensar que te enfrentaste con personas muy hábiles como Kakashi sensei o tu solo te hiciste esto intencionalmente.

Sasuke no respondió y Sakura dejo de intervenir las heridas. — Sasuke, ¿A que estas jugando? ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? ¿Desde cuando has estado en la aldea?

Sasuke por fin le dirigió la mirada, quiso escudriñar entre sus pensamientos la respuesta correcta pero sabía que el teatro no le iba a durar mucho. Ella era muy lista y se lo había demostrado.

— Hace una semana — Le dijo volteando de nuevo la vista

— ¡¿Y por que carajos te hiciste esto?!

Sasuke no respondió y desespero a la pelirosa que, con enojo alzo sus manos al rostro del pelinegro y le obligo a verla — ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

— No estoy jug…

— ¡Claro que lo haces! — La ojijade se levantó tomando distancia prudente, lo observó, las heridas aun estaban expuestas pero ya no lucían tan terribles— ¡Has estado desde hace una semana en la aldea! ¡¿Naruto lo sabe?!... — no obtuvo respuesta — Por supuesto que lo sabe, ese zorro…

— Sabía que no era buena idea. — Por fin Sasuke hablo — Me voy. — Se levantó cogiendo sus ropas

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡Ah no! ¡Explícame todo ahora! ¡Esta vez no voy a dejar que te vayas sin darme explicaciones Sasuke!

El pelinegro sintió un tirón en el pecho. El sabía a lo que ella se refería.

— Además, no puedes irte teniendo aun esas heridas…

Ella tenía razón, después de todo, el no podía andar por allí con heridas escociéndole por ideas de Naruto.

— Escucha, yo, solo, dímelo. — Sakura se resigno, el era tan complicado de entender. Por un lado no había sabido absolutamente nada de el y ahora lo tenia en la salita de su departamento. Estaba muy confundida.

— Naruto me convenció de venir a ti para atenderme esto

— Y ¿Por qué tuvo que convencerte?, Era obvio que fueras al hospital. — La ojijade regresó a su lado para seguir interviniendo las heridas del pelinegro obligándole a tomar asiento de nuevo— ¿No me digas que el te hizo esto?

— No, fui yo. — Sasuke sentía como el chakra de Sakura emanaba de sus manos cálidamente y regeneraba su piel— Creyó que era la única manera en que tu accederías a verme.

— ¿Estando herido? ¿Creías que no quería volver a verte?

Sasuke guardó silencio

— Sasuke-kun…

El pelinegro trago en seco pero no hizo notoria su sorpresa al haber dicho toda la verdad. Sabía que su frialdad y manera de ser alejaba a las personas de el, pero ella siempre había tratado de estar allí. — Siento haberte hecho daño, Sakura — Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de la pelirosa

— Lo sé.

— Entiendo que no quieras volver a verme.

— ¿Sabes que ha sido duro tratar de no pensar que algo te ha pasado?, ¿Pretender que todo esta bien sin saber nada de ti? Estoy enojada, es por eso que no estaba preparada para verte. Sin embargo no quiere decir que no quiera volver a verte. Además, creo que ya estoy bien con el hecho de que yo solo puedo aspirar a ser tu compañera de equipo.

Sasuke sintió como el chakra terminaba su trabajo y la calidez de las manos suaves de ella se alejaba de su piel, por inercia su mano derecha aprisionó la muñeca izquierda de ella e impidió que desprendiera su toque de su pecho. Sakura se quedo sin palabras ante tal acto y lo observó atónita

—Es tarde para decir que solo te acepto como compañera. —

— ¿Cómo? — Sakura se sonrojo — Bueno… — Su mano sentía como el corazón del pelinegro comenzaba a latir rápidamente— Entonces, si no te molesta llamarme tu amiga Sasuke…

— Sakura… — mencionó el pelinegro algo exasperado — No pase todo este teatro pensando en ti en solo una amiga.

— Ya no te entiendo Sasuke…

— Ya no quiero que llores cada noche por mi culpa — Sasuke la interrumpió— Escuchar mi nombre después de tus sollozos...

— ¿Has estado espiándome dentro de mi casa?

— Lo siento

— Estoy preocupada Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede? Tu no eres asi…

— ¡Exacto! — el pelinegro por fin soltó la muñeca de Sakura y se separó de ella esta vez dejándola sentada en el sofá— ¡Ni yo me reconozco! Siempre teniéndote en mi cabeza, metida allí, taladrándome. — La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse del Uchiha— ¡Pensando con quien estarías! ¡Si al fin eras feliz sin la culpa de mi existencia como un pecador!.

Sakura palideció, sus pensamientos trataban de formular una respuesta coherente al estímulo que Sasuke le daba a mil por hora.

— Y al regresar te veo triste, veo que sollozas mi nombre…

— Sasuke, por favor. — La ojijade bajo la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo — No quiero que me tengas lástima y que por ello te debas venir a disculparte.

— No lo entiendes.

— No es necesario, si ese es el problema te juro que puedes estar tranquilo, yo no te responsabilizo de nada, es mas, a partir de hoy, ten por seguro que no volveré a derramar ninguna lagrima, no esperare nada, desde hoy Sakura Haruno, renuncia a Sasuke Uch…

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Sasuke la interrumpió acercándose de nuevo a la ojijade tomándola por uno de sus brazos y alzándola

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Me lastimas!

— No puedes renunciar, no ahora. — Le dijo casi rozando su nariz con la de ella

— ¡Eres un hombre demasiado complicado!

— ¡Y tu eres una molestia!

— ¡Mis sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos!, ¡Te taladro la cabeza como dices provocándote lastima! ¡No soportas que solloce tu nombre! ¡Y ahora que decido que no lo hare nunca mas! ¿¡Me lo vas a impedir!? — Sakura se soltó de su agarre y se tambaleo hacia un lado, Sasuke volvió a "capturarla" y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo

— Pensé que eras mas lista

— Pues perdóname por no serlo

— Tendré que demostrarte el por que no puedes renunciar a mi.

— ¡Ya bast…! — La ojijade fue interrumpida por los labios curiosamente calientes del Uchiha mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el pecho del pelinegro tratando de separarse de el en vano hasta que el lo hizo lentamente posando su frente sobre la de ella sin perder contacto visual.

— No es lastima Sakura, " ** _Te escuche llorar cada noche mientras dormías, Yo era tan joven, debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mi…"_** sin embargo nunca te rendiste, ahora que me doy cuenta de ello y de lo que en realidad siento… no puedes renunciar, no te dejare hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? — Los ojos de la ojijade comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas — Por favor, dímelo claramente. En estos momentos, estoy tan confundida que me duele.

— Ya no dolerá. Me encargaré de ello. Sakura, Te amo.

Las lagrimas de la pelirosa comenzaron a derramarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sasuke elevó su mano y acunó su rostro aún sin despegar su frente de la de ella.

— Se que no pararé de pedirte perdón por mis pecados

— No es necesario, lo único que importa es que estas aquí Sasuke, por fin has vuelto.

— **"Es por ti"** que he regresado Sakura.

La noche fue demasiado corta para todo lo que hubo que decir después. Anécdotas de la aldea y los viajes de Sasuke tendrían que esperar. Por ahora ellos dos observaban en el cómodo silencio la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana al chocar con sus cuerpos desnudos en el pequeño departamento de la kunoichi.

* * *

Hola! Como están? Bueno, este fue el fic que hice para el Reto Fortuna musical de la pagina SasuSaku Eternal Love.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, la canción de Kelly no va por el lado en el que escribí el fic. En realidad pensé en hacer un fanfic muy cruel donde Sasuke era la causa de la infelicidad de Sakura. Una persona que a pesar de estar junto a la persona que ama es maltratada por ella y claro un desenlace muy mamón para la pareja. Pero luego me dije: No, es demasiado … me gustaría escribirlo claro que si, pero no andaba en el mood depresivo XD Así que lo que hice fue tomar frases de la canción en las que encajaran con ciertos sentimientos de ambos para crear un fanfic con final feliz. Espero que les haya gustado 3

Saluditos!


End file.
